


No Matter What

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [80]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean and Seth share a moment before their Summerslam match.





	No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Dean and Seth have a brother moment before their summer slam match.

Seth finds Dean before their match, stepping up behind him and grabbing his shoulder.

Dean flinches, jerking around, but relaxing when he realizes it’s only Seth. Seth steps closer to Dean, forcing him to look up slightly as Seth winds a hand in his hair, pressing their foreheads together.

“Whatever happens out there, we’re brothers, no matter what.” Seth whispers, fierce and sure.

Dean nods. “No matter what." 

Seth hugs him tightly, placing a light kiss to the crook of Dean’s neck as Dean’s arms wrap around his waist. 

"I love you.” Seth says as he pulls away, kissing Dean’s temple

“Love you too.” Dean smiles at him. 

“Remember, no matter what.” Seth says again, hands resting on Dean’s shoulders.

“Brothers, no matter what.” Dean repeats, smiling softly at Seth, pushing his hair away from his face.

They share one last smile before Seth turns and walks away, heading off to prepare for the match himself, leaving Dean to his pacing and dancing.


End file.
